Family: The Earlier Days
by freak-girl-b-scared
Summary: sequel to "family" chlexyness. hide and seek. a light kiss. r/r plz
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. They really do mean a lot. Even though I write for myself and not for others its nice to know that im appreciated. A couple of y'all asked for a story on how they got that way. And im thinking about doing it. What that's what im doing right now. Go figure.  
  
  
  
Title: Family, the earlier days. Author: well me of course (Di) I don't own them don't want them. M.R is just a little old for lil ol me. But we could still have some very kinky fun.  
  
"clark please explain to me why in the hell we are doing this"  
  
"we all need a break from mid-terms and work" throwing in that last part for one of his best friends  
  
"true but still"  
  
"chloe just relax and have fun"  
  
"ok clark but you owe me"  
  
he flashed her one of the famous clark kent mega watt grins  
  
she rolled her eyes.  
  
{I cant believe I used to be so in love with him}  
  
she rolled her eyes again at the thought  
  
they climbed the stairs to Clark's "fortress of solitude" to find that the others were already there  
  
the others being Lana, Lex, and Pete.  
  
"hey chloe"  
  
"hey lana"  
  
she walked over and sat down on a bale of straw  
  
Lex walked over and sat down next to her  
  
"hello Ms. Sullivan"  
  
"Luthor call me Chloe"  
  
"only if you call me Lex"  
  
she rolled her eyes for the third time that night  
  
"alright Mr.Lex"  
  
he chuckled something you don't often hear from the man  
  
"so whats on the agenda for tonight" pete said to the group of Smallvillers  
  
"some smores a few games and a little truth or dare" Lana answered  
  
"sounds good to me" clark replied  
  
"me too actually"  
  
lex raised an eyebrow at the blondes response the she saw him looking at her  
  
"all of record of course"  
  
"of course" then he winked at her  
  
it was starting to get dark outside  
  
you could hear the crickets chirping and whatever else noise bugs make at night  
  
"lets go play hide and seek or something" lana suggested  
  
"yeah let's go lana" chloe jumped up from her spot next to lex and went and grabbed her hand and then drug her down stairs  
  
the other 3 looked at the girls with wide eyes.  
  
Lana and Chloe hadn't been friends very long but they were still friends. It was still registering in others heads that they were friends.  
  
"well you heard the ladies" and with that pete headed down the stairs after the girls.  
  
Clark shrugged his shoulders and then the 2 remaining ones followed suit  
  
"ok so I think that since Pete is the big jock in town that he needs to be it"  
  
everyone agreed with Chloe  
  
"ok so go hide then"  
  
he began to count  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5......"  
  
clark ran off in one direction then Lana and Lex in the other directions.  
  
Chloe was wondering who she was going to go after then she decided to go off on her own direction.  
  
What seemed like forever she finally came a crossed someone familiar  
  
"chole is that you"  
  
"sshhhh lex" she quieted him with a finger "get down"  
  
she pulled him down to the ground with her  
  
"and please explain to me why were doing this"  
  
"because its fun and clark is our friend"  
  
"oh I suppose your right"  
  
there was silence between the 2  
  
then there was a crunching noise coming from behind them  
  
"gotcha!!"  
  
"shit lex run"  
  
she stood up and started to run out of the woods he followed  
  
they ran until they seen the tree that was being used for base.  
  
Then chloe felt something grab her waist  
  
"got ya"  
  
"fuck!!"  
  
he had gotten her  
  
and there was no way he was going to let her go  
  
she started to squirm  
  
"theres no use chlo your it"  
  
"but petey"  
  
he started laughing  
  
"you are not talking your way out of this one"  
  
she started laughing  
  
"but c'mon"  
  
"nope"  
  
he smiled at her  
  
"fine let me go then I'll go count"  
  
"ok"  
  
he let go of her and she started to run again  
  
"chole Sullivan"  
  
she started laughing again then she ducked behind Lex  
  
she poked her head out from behind him then popped her head back behind him  
  
"huh wait get out from behind me"  
  
"no you have to save me from him"  
  
"and why is that"  
  
"cause you lubs me and u don't want me to get caught"  
  
he just looked at her  
  
"fine!!!"  
  
she ran away from behind him and headed back up stairs  
  
they did that for about 10 more minutes then finally they both gave up defeated.  
  
"I am so tired now"  
  
"yeah me too" pete agreed  
  
"I wonder where clark and Lana went to" Lex said  
  
"you mean they haven't been back since pete was counting"  
  
"yeah I haven't seen them since then"  
  
chloe started laughing then soon Pete joined and Lex even chuckled  
  
"whats so funny you guys?" Lana said as she walked up the stairs with clark in toe  
  
"oh nothing, nothing at all" Pete said  
  
"uh huh sure really whats so funny"  
  
"nothing lana"  
  
" ok pete what ever you say"  
  
they sat around and talked a little while more. then they went down to the field and made a small fire. They had had a couple previous fires there before because there were logs around. Clark and Lana were on a log and then Pete and a girl that he had went and got which meant that chloe and lex had to share a log.  
  
The logs were spread pretty far out so you really couldn't hear what each group was talking about.  
  
He looked over at her trying to see how she had fixed her smore.  
  
"chloe how do you do this?"  
  
she looked at him for a moment  
  
"ok first you take the graham cracker then u take some of the chocolate and put it on the cracker. Then u melt your marshmallow and then u put it on the cracker. Then you put the 2 together like so" she held up her smore.  
  
He followed her example and it came out successfully  
  
He smiled at her she smiled back  
  
Then she began to lick the remaining chocolate off of her fingers.  
  
She had no idea what she was doing to him  
  
"you know chole" he paused "you do not realize how sexy you look doing that"  
  
then she did the unspeakable she took his index finger into her mouth and licked the chocolate off of his finger  
  
"wha" lex stuttered  
  
she smiled evilly at him  
  
"nice"  
  
he looked at her for the first time. He really looked at her.  
  
Then he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. He rested his hand on her cheek and she leaned her face into his hand and began to nuzzle it.  
  
"lex kiss me"  
  
so he did as he was told. He kissed her. He placed a very light yet passionate kiss on my lips.  
  
He drew away and she sighed. Then she moved close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They were in their own little world  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do y'all think about it??? Hope u like it. If not oh well. R/r plz. Begging here. *!*!Di!*!* 


	2. the proposal

They had been going out for a couple of months now. He had asked her to go out with him to dinner the night after the sleep over at Clark's.  
  
Now he was on his knee proposing.  
  
"Chloe I love you so much and I don't want to ever lose you . Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
A hand immediately went to her mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh of course Lex"  
  
He slid the ring on to her delicate finger and then kissed her hand.  
  
***************************  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Daddy I think we need to talk"  
  
"What about honey?" Mr. Sullivan asked his daughter.  
  
She led him to the couch and sat him down. Then she showed him the ring.  
  
He kissed the top of her head  
  
"I know about it already, Lex came by yesterday and asked if he could have permission"  
  
"Oh daddy" she jumped up and gave him a hug  
  
He hugged her tightly "my little girl is all grown up and getting married"  
  
Tears slid down her cheeks and soon after her father had tears falling too.  
  
*************************************  
  
"oh my gosh" the ex cheerleader squealed. Then started jumping up and down full of excitement  
  
Chloe found herself jumping with excitement too.  
  
"I came to ask, Lana" she paused "will you be my maid of honor in the wedding"  
  
lana started crying "oh of course I will Chloe" the two girls embraced in a hug.  
  
Clark and Pete walked in.  
  
"whats all the excitement about?" clark asked  
  
"chloe and lex are getting married" lana replied to her boyfriend  
  
"oh wow Chloe" he gave her a hug. And even pete seemed happy for her.  
  
Lex walked in.  
  
{chloe must have told everyone}  
  
he smirked at the sight in front of him.  
  
Chloe saw him and immediately went over to give her fiancée a kiss.  
  
"hi" he said  
  
"hey" she replied  
  
  
  
whoo hoo all in like 12 minutes. It shows doesn't it?? Oh well. R/r if u want. Don't care.  
  
Di 


End file.
